Dark Drabbles
by DarkSeraphic
Summary: Drabbles, Oneshots and PlotBunnies... prelude pt2 the devil sings when the good sit idle by
1. intro

Greetings Fan Fiction (dot) Net

This here is my dumping ground for One-shots, drabbles and plot-bunnies that I either have no desire or no time to develop into full stories, but thought were good enough to post. 

There is no real set genre, style or pairings; this is a place for me to go crazy and experiment with little plots and twists and other concepts.

However, if these short pieces inspire you, please feel free to expand upon them, alter or take bits as you need them; I would love to see what people can do with them, just drop a review to tell me so I can check it out. Also a small shout-out in your author's note wouldn't go astray; I like a good ego petting as much as the next writer.

Well, enough about all this nonsense, on with the show

-DarkSeraphic


	2. 1 Happiness

**Happiness**

Kimberly Anne Possible woke as the sunrise broke gently through her window; she blinked rapidly as she adjusted to the light. She sat up and stretched widely while stifling a yawn; her toned and sculpted body rippling gently beneath her silk nightshirt.

She padded softly across her lavish suite and stood in front or the large, floor-to-ceiling windows drinking in the magnificent view of the city being bathed in morning's first light.

She could see the sparkling towers and spires of the Citadel around her, she herself in the highest spire; only He had quarters above hers, but it still made her feel special.

It had been three years since He came to power, crime was almost non-existent, unemployment was rare. Even pollution was a thing of the past; cheap clean power had been only one of His gifts to the world. Along with a myriad of high technology; hover-cars, force fields and bionics were now reasonably common. The world was a practical utopia…

The fact that He was a ruthless dictator was the only blight on His record.

She had resisted Him at first, leading a rebellion as He took over state after state, country after country. Global Justice hadn't even lasted a month; He had been planning his takeover for a long time, and had corrupted and infiltrated every level of security. She had been there when He simply strolled into the secret GJHQ, extended a friendly greeting then shot Dr Betty Director in the face three times before strolling out again… completely unopposed.

She and her rebellion had managed to evade him for almost a year, launching various attacks and skirmishes. He had seen through every one of their plots; laying counter-plots, traps and ambushes. Every attack had heavy casualties for the rebellion; deaths, injuries and captures. But she had always gotten away, battered and bruised, the occasional broken rib, but she had always gotten away. He had always let her escape, to try again.

In the end it was betrayal from within that brought the rebellion down. Wade Load, one of her closest friends, had sold them out. He had even stabbed his girlfriend Joss in the stomach while everyone watched, held helplessly in His enforcers' grasp. To this day Kim didn't know if her cousin had survived, they had simply left her there, bleeding on the ground, a look of betrayal etched on her face.

After capture came punishment. Some of her friends and companions, Monique, Bonnie, Brick and Felix included, had been executed. In public. Most of the others were fitted with something that seemed to be a cross between a Neural Compliance Chip and a Moodulator. The worst thing about the Chipped was that some of them didn't even know that they were chipped, so believed that they were acting of their own free will.

He had taken a much more _personal_ approach with her; emotional and psychological torture. Trapping her in complete darkness for days before flashing powerful strobe lights in her face. Sleep deprivation, crappy food when she 'misbehaved'. Altering the temperature in her cell, alternating between extreme heat and extreme cold daily. He even upped to level of oxygen in her cell when He visited her; slowly training her subconscious to equate His presence with a sense of euphoria.

She always reacted to His visits in some fashion. Sometimes she attacked Him, yelled at Him. Sometimes she cried, sometimes she begged Him to let her go. Sometimes she even completely ignored him. But one day she had done something that she couldn't even believe; she had kissed Him. It was swift and chaste, but it was still a kiss.

She was disgusted with herself.

She was falling for the Bastard that had killed so many, and enslaved countless more. He had tormented her for months in this infernal cell. He had killed her friends and loved ones. She hated him with every fibre of her being, yet she wanted to kiss him again. She wanted it so much it hurt.

Classic Stockholm Syndrome. But just because she recognised what was happening didn't mean she could stop it from happening; she was falling in love with the tyrant who, by now, owned the world.

Over the next few weeks she discovered that such affectionate behaviour towards her captor was rewarded; a decent nights sleep, edible food, reduced torment and even a blanket. On the other hand, less than affectionate behaviour equated to hell on earth.

She didn't know exactly when she had 'broken', it seemed more of a gradual thing; her resolve gently crumbling over the months she was trapped there. She even found herself looking forward to His visits, and worrying if He was late. Without even noticing it, her entire world began to revolve around Him, but strangely she didn't mind; she was in love with Him. For better or worse.

She was pulled from her thoughts by a soft chime from the door as it slid open, revealing the man she had been daydreaming about.

She bowed slightly towards Him; "Good morning, Master." She spoke before straightening, giving Him a genuinely warm smile.

He chuckled gently as he replied, "Good morning, Kimberly." He had never instructed her to call Him 'Master', but it always amused him when she did. It was an accurate description after all.

"You missed breakfast. Is everything okay?"

She blinked in surprise and spun around to check the clock; Nine a.m. she had been staring out the window for nearly two hours. She had kept him waiting for nearly two hours.

"I... I… I'm sorry! I didn't… didn't mean to…" she stammered nervously, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. But He cut her short with a gentle kiss that made her want to melt.

"I'm not upset, Kim, just worried. Is everything okay?" she blushed as she saw nothing but concern in His warm, brown eyes

"Uh, yeah… I was just… just daydreaming, that's all…"

"Heh… okay then," He chuckled gently again as her stomach grumbled, "how about you get dressed then we go get you something to eat. Sound good, KP?"

She smiled at her old nickname, bowed again and retreated to her en-suite to get cleaned up.

It was strange, she thought. She was little more than a slave to Him, but He always showed so much kindness and compassion to her. She could tell that He genuinely cared for her.

At the same time He was a vicious and ruthless dictator; emperor of the world. But the world prospered beneath his iron fist. Sure He killed people occasionally, sometimes just because He was bored, but nobody's perfect. And it was still far better under His reign than the anarchy before Him. And for all His faults, she loved Him.

It wasn't the most conventional of relationships, but then again they had never exactly been normal.

And none of it mattered to her; she was happy.

* * *

I'm not exactly sure _where_ this came from, but it seemed like a good idea at the time.

-DarkSeraphic


	3. FailSafe

A/N: i wrote this ages ago, it was one of my plot ideas before i came up with Forgotten. I honestly didnt know what to do with this story so I just let it fall by the way-side; but now you get to have a read. Enjoy.

* * *

FailSafe

I carefully navigated my way though the lair, dodging around pressure-plates, laser grids and security cameras; my 'ability' didn't translate through electronic surveillance (found that out the hard way).

I didn't take much notice of the guards though; as long as I didn't overtly draw their attention to me, they didn't notice me either. Not because I was invisible; though the cloaking devices did help, it was just that people didn't notice me, I had found at an early age that I could just fade into the background. I could still be seen, but people's brains simply refused to acknowledge my existence. Handy little trick if you wanted to be a thief or a spy, but damned annoying when it happened mid-conversation. The other person would just get a vacant look on their face, shake it off and walk away as though the conversation they just had hadn't happened. Also it doesn't work on everyone; thus the cloaking devices; for example, Possible's sidekick can see me while Possible herself cannot.

Speaking of Possible, she should be here in about fifteen minutes. '_Now where's that damn deathray?'_

Professor Dementor hadn't needed to steal anything to build this deathray, so I hadn't been able to slip in a decoy device to sabotage the doomsday weapon. So here I am trying to tamper with it before it's used. If I can just find the damn…

'_Ah, there it is, main chamber, as always_.' I though sourly, I always gave them too much credit _'you'd think they'd learn'_

I hacked into the small onboard computer that controlled the weapon and modified the firing protocols; just a little. Not even Possible's tech guy would notice it, but even the sidekick would notice the effect. _'One catastrophic overload in the primary plasma chamber coming right up'_ I also slightly increased the fire time a little giving anyone in the blast radius a few extra seconds to run or find cover; I tried not to kill anyone unless I had to.

'_not that I really have to worry about that happening, Team Possible hasn't failed a mission in months'_ but that's what I was there for, just in case they did.

I left the chamber as Dementor was yelling to his lackeys to ready the weapon, _' man that guy never did grasp the concept of an indoor voice' _ as I reached the entrance, the HUD in my mask brought something to my attention. I looked up and noticed two parachutes coming down to land nearby. _'Right on time.' _ I smiled, then quickly left the area to reach a safe distance hearing the telltale sounds of combat behind me.

I flipped open the communicator I received when I fist joined the GJ payroll, and keyed in my access code. The static on the tiny screen was quickly replaced by the image of Dr. Director, head of GJ.

"This is FailSafe, mission accomplished"

"Good to hear. What about Team Possible?"

"Entered the lair about two minutes ago, just waiting on the fireworks. If everything works out they'll be calling for a cleanup crew in about 20"

"Good work FailSafe, head on home."

"Yes ma'am, FailSafe out."

I closed the device and headed off towards the stealth jet GJ had given me, heavily modified, of course, even I sometimes had a hard time finding the damn thing. That made me strangely proud of the machine, some of my best work.

As I flew off I intercepted Possible's transmission to Wade, declaring another successful mission, asking for pickup and GJ cleanup. As I listened to the conversation I wondered; not for the first time, and doubtfully for the last; she was the perfect tool, I compromised the plans, the plots, the doomsday weapons. So she wasn't needed. Or was she? Without her to blame for their failures the supervillains would find the faults, the errors in their designs that I used to create their downfall. They'd look to the shadows, where I hid, where I pulled the strings. I let her take the credit in the public eye, I didn't hand it to her on a silver platter though, people might notice. She would notice. So I let her earn it; she fought the bad guys, she earned her scars in battle. And no one questioned a thing. No one paid any attention to the man behind the curtain. She was easy enough to manipulate I just had to place anonymous tips on her site, giving her enough intel to act, nicely covering up my own ops. But still, there was something that troubled me slightly…

"I wonder what would happen if she ever found out…"

* * *

...and I had no idea where to go on from there...

-DarkSeraphic


	4. Prelude

This goes with earlier oneshot 'Happiness'… kinda not a oneshot anymore though.

How the situation in 'Happiness' came to be from Ron's point of view.

* * *

**Prelude to Happiness**

Ron sat alone in his tree house, completely ignoring the torrential rain as it hammered of the roof above him. In fact he was ignoring most everything, or at least trying to.

He was ignoring the homework he wasn't doing.  
He was ignoring the fact that he had gotten soaked walking out to the tree house.  
He was ignoring the fact that he had left Rufus behind somewhere.  
He was ignoring the fact that less than twenty-four hours ago he had been a villain bent on world domination.  
He was ignoring the fact that he had built at least three super-weapons for that very purpose.  
He was ignoring the fact that he had _threatened_ Shego into submission. Shego, of all people, had been afraid of him.

But he could _not_ ignore the fact that he had come within an inch of killing his best friend, Kim Possible.

She had dodged around the lasers, escaped from the mechanical tentacles, and even shutdown his superweapon.

But he had_let_ her.

He could have killed her at a moments notice. No fanfare, no gloating, no hum of a plasma cannon, no click from a pit-trap.

No warning. Dead.

He remembered what Vader had said in one of the movies, 'if only you knew the power of the Dark-Side.' Well now he did, it _was_ powerful, and it scared him. He was scared because for the first time he realised that the great Kim Possible, the girl who could do anything, was woefully mortal. One day she was going to go up against someone who was _truly_ evil, like he had almost become, and they wouldn't be playing around with plasma staves and photon cannon. They were going to have knives and guns and ex-military goons and she was going to _die_.

He wasn't going to let that happen. Not if he could help it.

He looked down at the notes that he hadn't even noticed he was making. Schematics, plans, diagrams, lists, plots. All written down on little pieces of paper. Sure it was just a rough draft, it needed more research and refinement, but with this he could take over the world! Wait…what?

He looked down again and realised what he was _really_ looking at; it was a Villainous Plot. Chaos, destruction, mayhem and a doomsday threat for control of the world. It was completely foolproof. Except for the fact that it wouldn't work. The main problem was that when Supervillains made their plans 'foolproof'; they didn't realise that they weren't up against fools. They were up against agencies like Mossad, the CIA, NSA, MI5, KGB and GJ… all the initials in the alphabet were up against them, they were _not_ fools.

They were also against Kim Possible. It was no contest. No supervillain would_ever_ take over the world.

He sighed and scrunched up the paper into little balls then set them on fire and threw them out into the rain. Even if the fire didn't destroy them, the rain would.

And again he blinked and realised what he had just done; he had come up with a Take-Over-The-World scheme; evaluated it from several angles, determined that it wouldn't work, dismissed it and destroyed the evidence. He was Ron Stoppable, the not-too-bright sidekick of teen hero Kim Possible, and he had just come up with a reasonably viable plot to take over the world. He had dismissed it, but only because it wasn't good enough. It might have worked, but there was no guarantee..

He shouldn't be thinking these thoughts, he knew it. Something was_wrong,_ very wrong and he needed help. But not from these quack doctors or shrinks, and _definitely_ not GJ, they'd have killed for the designs of the deathray he had just thrown away and would want more from him. No, he needed someone who could actually help.

The twice soaked Ron soon found himself sitting in front of his computer, waiting…

"Hey Ron, what's… whoa, you look like death warmed over, you okay? You need me to call Kim?"

"No, wade, and no again… but I do need a massive favour…"

…

Unbidden in the back of his mind; an idea began to form; "no supervillain would ever take over the world… but what if a hero were to try?"

* * *

this little thing wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it… but hopefully now I can get back to my main stories…

-DarkSeraphic


	5. Wish

YES! Its official! I'm _not _dead! I was just on an extended and unannounced hiatus… that's my story and im sticking to it…

Also the next chapter of Sayonara should be up… soonish…its about 3/4 done.

I just wrote this in the meantime… because I could.

* * *

**Be Careful What You Wish For**

…_The Power that he carries is that of the Monkey…_

Ron didn't know how he always got into these situations, but he did. So here he was, running for his life. Again.

…_The Power of the Monkey is that of a Trickster…_

He had long learned to stop screaming like a little girl. His incoherent ravings seemingly attracting the… creatures, in ever increasing numbers

…_The Trickster draws his power from the heart of Chaos…_

The Creatures, for he refused to refer to them as anything else, held a plethora of weapons and devices and other tools of torture. He tried not to think of the forms that held such cruel devices… such things were not meant for his mortal mind…

…_Wherever the magics of Chaos are invoked things always turn out…strange…_

Ron managed to find a small gap to squeeze through and hide for a few moments, catching his breath before they inevitably found him. He spared a thought for his friends Kim and Rufus, were they suffering as he was? Or had they escaped the creatures clutches? Either way… this was his fault. In the whole endeavour, that was the only thing he knew to be true.

…_The Done becomes Undone. Cause follows Effect. Rules are broken. Physics ignored. Wishes granted…_

If only he had kept his mouth shut, then this wouldn't have happened, but no. he just had to say it "Why is it always monkeys? Why can't I ever be attacked by crazed supermodels?"

He would never complain about monkeys again…

* * *

Had this little idea going around for a while. Had nothing to do with it though… oh well..

-DarkSeraphic


	6. PtH: When Good Men Do Nothing

Yay. Another oneshot from the Happiness series.

Also next chap of Sayonara will be up tonight or tomorrow, so yay for that too.

* * *

**Prelude to Happiness:**

**When Good Men Do Nothing**

Ron Stoppable staggered slightly as he made his way to a small stream on the far side of the mountain, a faint blue aura surrounding multiple injuries that littered his frame, he needed to clean and dress the wounds before his Power could do any serious healing, but it was nothing he couldn't deal with. He almost laughed, a mere six months ago these injuries would have him curled up in the fetal position, begging for mercy. To think he was ever that… weak…

…_The huffing, thoroughly unfit and exhausted teen staggered up to the gates of the Yamanouchi Ninja School where he dropped his bag to the ground and bowed low to the wizened old man who had been waiting for him. How the old man had known he was coming the young blond didn't know. Yet._  
"_Sensei" he greeted the old man by the only name he knew him by, perhaps this time he would be blessed with the knowledge of the mans true name._  
"_Stoppable-san, despite the circumstances of your visit, it is an honor to have you here again."_  
"_Thank you, Sensei"_  
"_How long are you intending to stay this time?"_  
"_Until I have learned all you have deemed me worthy to learn…"_

He winced as his now nude form slipped into the ice-cold stream and set about cleansing himself of the dirt and blood that stained himself, his clothes and his Blade and did his best to ignore the burning sensation of the frigid waters on his severed flesh.

He thought back over everything he had learned in those six months he was damn sure that was at least five times as much that the old man was holding back, but still, he had learned a lot. Enough? Perhaps, but he could only speculate on that. But of all the lessons he had learned there was one he had truly taken to heart…

…_Ron was currently meditating in a small clearing a short__ distance from the main complex. He liked it out here, there were no people and the birds sung freely. A short time ago Sensei had come to join him, neither made any sign to acknowledge that they noticed the others presence, but they both knew that the other did._  
"_Tell me, Ron-san, what is the worst evil in this world?"  
For ten minuets there was no sound but the breeze and the twitting of the birds._  
"_I would have to say, Sensei," he finally spoke, "that the worst evil is when the dark forces the light to do its bidding. When an innocent is made to sin against their own will."_  
"_A good answer, Stoppable-san, one of the better ones I have heard over the years, but it is not the worst of the evils." Ron simply raised an eyebrow in silent query, "The worst evil is no act of darkness, nor the song of any demon, but when the light will not shine and the angels will not listen…"  
Ron seemed to consider his master's words, "The greatest evil is when the good sit idle by..." Sensei gave a slight nod, "Thank you Sensei, I think I understand. You have given me much to meditate upon…"_

"When good men do nothing…" he whispered to himself as he finished binding the last of his wounds, when the Power was finished with them there would be nothing but flawless skin once again, he considered letting one or two of the worst injuries leave a scar, but dismissed the thought as an impossibility. The Power would fix any injury he had if there was no obstruction, and even then it would try, there was nothing he could do to change that.

He picked up the Lotus Blade, shifting it into a bracelet and slipping it over his wrist before turning towards the plumes of smoke rising from the still burning remains of the ninja school.

"Thank you, Sensei. I do understand," he gave a sad sigh, "But why couldn't you?"


End file.
